


caught in between.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, M/M, Riding, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Hunk’s hand cautiously edged to the leg of Lance’s shorts, fingers brushing against the skin under his boxers. Lance smirked. "Have you ever had a threesome before?"





	caught in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!! - Aaron. (Title from 3 by Britney Spears.)

"How about him? You'd fuck ‘im, right? Damn, that ass is just your type."

Keith and Lance were at a diner to get milkshakes after work like they normally did, when a conventionally attractive man had just passed them. Keith was usually joking, of course, but maybe tonight not as much as usual. He leaned forward to watch the man walk, humming and then smirking. "Mm, yeah I would."

Lance bit his lip. "God yeah. Hm, maybe I should ask him."

Keith raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his boyfriend. "What, for real?"

Lance looked serious enough. "What? It's Saturday night, shouldn't we have a little fun,” he said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, "Plus, you'd get to watch. Or even join, if you want."

"Babe, for real?"

He grinned. "You okay with that?"

Keith licked his lips, thinking for a moment. "Kay, but we get to do a girl together next time."

He laughed and then got up, tugging his shorts up a little before walking over to the guy. The guy was sitting alone, listening to music as he was finishing off his packet of fries and drink. He stopped beside the table, leaning down slightly. "Hey, handsome."

The guy took an earbud out, looking Lance over quickly. "Hi."

"You look lonely, need some company?"

"Uh... sure?"

The dude had tanned skin and a fluffy black fringe held up by a bandana. He was wearing a button up shirt, his jacket on the seat beside him. Lance smiled and sat down beside him, stealing a french fry. "Hey, I’m Lance.”

“Hunk,” said the man.

“I know you are.”

 

Hunk chuckled. “Nah, that’s my name.”

Lance chuckled and pressed his thigh against Hunk’s, resting his hand on his own thigh, “Do you have any plans tonight?"

Hunk paused for a moment, finishing his drink and pushing it to the side. "Uh... no."

"Mm, good, cause I was kind of hoping..." Lance paused, hand moving up along his leg, tracing his inseam.

"Hoping for?”

Hunk felt his jeans get tighter, and he looked down at Lance’s hand, clenching his fists and trying not to make a noise. "Oh, you know," said Lance. His fingers were close to his crotch now, and his palm had dragged his shorts up, exposing the ends of his thin blue boxers.

"F-fuck-" he moaned, before biting his lip, "I do?"

Hunk’s hand cautiously edged to the leg of Lance’s shorts, fingers brushing against the skin under his boxers. Lance smirked. "Have you ever had a threesome before?"

Hunk froze before continuing to move his large hand up Lance’s thigh and try to brush against his clit. "No..."

"Would you like to,” said Lance before he gasped softly and opened his legs a little, "I was hoping that you and my boyfriend could really give it to me."

"You mean, two..." His hand wandered and his thick fingers touched a sensitive spot, him biting his lip. "You, me, your boyfriend?'

Lance nodded, breath hitching. "Mmhm, I'm just so desperate for it... You in?"

 

“Fuck, yeah.”

* * * * * * * * 

As soon as the three of them got in the door of the apartment, Keith was kissing Lance, squeezing his ass as Hunk watched. Keith gave him a quick glance, before pulling away. "I'm gonna get... stuff."

He left, and as soon as he did Hunk hesitantly reached for Lance’s crotch. "Am I gonna get to finish what I started, or..." he slipped his finger under the shorts and boxers once more, prompting the man to gasp eagerly again. Lance grinned and backed them up, falling onto the couch with his legs apart. "Mm, come on then."

Hunk moved him so he could tug down his shorts, kissing down as they got it off him, and he looked him over. "God, you're so beautiful. Keith's- mm, lucky..."

He leaned down to kiss at the rim of the boy’s pale blue boxers. Lance gave a moan and nodded. "Please..."

Hunk pressed against his clit, growling as he looked up at him. "You're gonna come so hard for me."

"Us." Corrected Keith, putting down the lube and condoms he's went to get. He went over between the two, looking up at Lance, before moving to look at Hunk from his perspective. "Damn."

Lance whined, reaching behind himself and starting to undo his boyfriend’s belt, tugging at the jeans. "Come on."

Keith smirked, getting up and moving so his crotch would be at a better angle for him. "There y'are babe."

Hunk started to tug down Lance’s boxers, pausing. "Can I-?"

Keith looked to him. "He's not mine, you ask him. Lance, you're good with this stud eating you out right? And doing whatever he wants to get you off?"

Lance nodded eagerly and lifted his hips up, pulling out Keith's cock and grinning. Hunk looked up as he pulled Lance’s boxers down, and he immediately buried his face in the man’s crotch, giving licks to his clit as the other man stiffened, watching him. 

"C'mon babe,” groaned Keith. Lance gasped and wrapped his legs around Hunk’s shoulders, pushing himself up to kiss Keith’s cock and teasingly wrap his lips around the tip, looking up at him. "I know you can do better than that, slut."

Keith groaned, putting his hands on his hips as Hunk kept going, licking lower until he got to Lance’s pussy.

"Yeah, get it. What a good view…”

Lance whimpered and moved his hips, before starting to suck Keith's cock, moaning and moving Hunk's hands up his chest. Keith's cock was firm, and he had a thick treasure trail leading down to it, visible from Lance's perspective. He tilted his head back, grinning. "Oh, fuck..."

Hunk started to stretch him out, pushing in a finger, slowly. Lance whined like a brat, pulling off to messily suck at the tip. "Fuck me."

He heard Keith moan, and watched his cock tense up, knowing what came next. His boyfriend was notorious for being able to pull off about three orgasms, and he was wondering how Hunk would own up to the competition. Hunk moved up to two fingers, quickly increasing speed while licking his clit in the meantime.

Lance smirked and took his boyfriend in deep, slowly sucking and watching him as he deepthroated his cock, moving his hips to meet Hunk's tongue. Hunk grinned as his fingers got faster, before pulling them out. Keith did the same, pulling his throbbing cock away from him to hold him in place. He started to jerk, his breathing getting rougher and rougher until he came, come going onto his chin and down his neck.

"Done already, huh," teased Hunk, but Keith just gave him a look, stroking himself. Lance made a happy noise, moving his hand down to touch himself, spreading his legs and showing off how wet he was. He looked gorgeous, cum dripping down his chin like that.

"Gonna swap. Babe, sharing time?"

Hunk looked up. "Sharing time? What's...?"

Lance grinned, and sat up, grabbing Hunk by the shirt and making him sit down on the couch. He made a confused noise, as Keith and Lance kneeled down together. Keith started by kissing Lance, slowly, licking up some come from his neck. Lance moaned, stroking Hunk slowly and biting his boyfriend's lip, before pulling away. "Mm, Hunk, move forward?"

Hunk did as he was told, his cock between the two. Keith paused. "Jesus Christ, I'm..."

Lance leaned forward, and smirked. He licked and kissed at the tip. "C'mon babe..." Keith leaned in, doing the same. It felt weird, but good weird. His hand found Hunk' balls, and he looked to Lance as he licked down his cock. Lance bit his lip and watched. "Mm, you look so fucking good, babe... wanna see more."

"C'mon, meet me in the middle here..."

Keith wrapped his lips around the side of Hunk's cock, the man's breath spiking. Lance grinned and did the same, running his tongue along the underside of it. "Nn..."

Keith leaned in to kiss him around the cock, moaning into his mouth and vibrating the man's cock. Lance kissed back, making soft, needy noises, breaking the kiss to sucking a little before kissing him again, touching his balls. Hunk huffed, bucking against them. "Oh...mf..."

Keith groaned, leaning down to kiss his balls as Lance took his cock. "Blow me..."

Lance grinned and started to blow him, moving his head slowly and sucking in time with his movements, hand down between his legs. Hunk mumbled something and began to stiffen, Keith rubbing up and down his thigh. Lance pulled back, playing with himself. "Hmm?"

"Close..."

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. "Weak. Go on, come for us."

Hunk wanted to, he really wanted to come all over Keith's smug face, but instead he groaned. "Mmf. Ride me."

Lance smirked. "Which one of us?"

"Either-"

"You,” said Keith to his boyfriend, grinning. "I want you to get off, so."

Lance grinned and kissed him, deeply, before getting up and climbing onto Hunk's lap. "Mm, you can have his sloppy seconds, babe."

Keith groaned, getting up and sitting next to Hunk on the couch. "I'll watch for now, then?"

Hunk put his hands on Lance's hips, squeezing as his cock hardened. "God..."

Lance reached down between his legs, positioning Hunk’s cock against his pussy, getting the tip of it wet. "Mm..."

Hunk pushed in, grunting. "Oh-mf...'

Keith put his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, propping himself up to kiss Lance’s neck."Yeah, take it, take that cock, we lubed it up."

Lance moaned like a whore, sitting down on his thick cock eagerly. He was tight, and wet, and then he moved. Hunk couldn't let go yet. He had to keep... fuck, the boy was so gorgeous. Keith then leaned in hesitantly to kiss at Hunk's neck. Hunk made a grunting noise, thrusting roughly into Lance.

Lance cried out and put his hands on Hunk’s chest, using it to ride him eagerly, just as roughly as he was fucking him. "Oh, fuck, that's it, " he kept going, harder and harder as he pushed into him. "God, you're so loose."

Keith was doing anything and everything he could to get Hunk off. He needed to be the last man to come in or on his boyfriend tonight. Lance whined and fucked himself down on his cock, rough and playing with himself as he did. "God- get off, get off, I'm gonna..."

Keith glanced to Lance, giving him a snarky grin. Lance lifted himself off his cock, sinking to the floor on his knees. There was still come on his chin and neck, and he looked wrecked. “Go ahead, babe, I'm all yours.”


End file.
